


Day in the Life

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: Prince Phillip attempts to balance his duties to both Zandar and the Rangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



“Your Highness,” his assistant’s voice said from the doorway to his room. “I apologize, but you asked to be awakened at 5 am, and it’s nearly quarter past now.”

Phillip managed to open his eyes, although he had only gone to sleep a few hours before. “Thank you, Margaret. What does my schedule look like today?”

“Your first meeting is over breakfast at 7, where you’ll be joined by the prime minister. You are meeting with your mother at 9. The director of the National Museum would like to speak with you at your convenience regarding the amount of material you have loaned to the museum in Amber Beach, as well as to talk about your plans for the collection of fossils you’ve recently acquired. I’ve tentatively pencilled her in for this afternoon. Your afternoon is relatively free, which should give you some time to catch up on paperwork after you’ve done your daily training.”

Phillip managed to suppress a groan. “Thank you, Margaret,” he said. “I’ll see you at seven, then.”

It was so tempting to just go back to sleep. There had been a monster attack in Amber Beach earlier that morning. Of course, it had only been 4 in the afternoon in California. It was rather rude of monsters not to take the time difference into account when attacking. Luckily for him, Ms. Morgan had decided that he was not needed for that fight, as the core team could handle it. While he did bristle a bit at not being part of the core team, at not being _needed_ for a fight, he did understand. He had responsibilities. And it had let him go back to sleep.

A meeting with both the prime minister _and_ his mother required a degree of formality, so Phillip put on one of his better suits. When he’d finished dressing, he found Margaret outside his door, blessedly holding a coffee and a file.

“The prime minister sent over a briefing packet, since our current ambassador to the United Nations is retiring. The minister has put together a few candidates, and she’d like your input before bringing it to your mother for final approval.”

Phillip was glad he’d already reviewed the shortlist after Ambassador Yorkland had announced his retirement. Still, he took a minute to flip through the briefing packet before joining Minister Ramirez for breakfast.

“Your royal highness,” the minister said as he entered the dining room. “A pleasure as always.”

“Thank you, minister,” he acknowledged. “Shall we dispense with the titles today? We’ve known each other for years and we both have a lot to do.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “Have you any thoughts on the new ambassador?”

“Amy Torin,” he said promptly. “She’s committed to the sciences, especially instituting measures to reverse climate change, and has an impeccable record on human rights, particularly women’s rights.”

“Women’s rights are human rights, but I’m glad you’re taking a strong commitment to social justice. It may raise some eyebrows among some other members of the parliament.”

Phillip smiled wryly. “It was recently pointed out to me the importance of doing the right thing, no matter the cost.”

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, with Minister Ramirez catching him up on the current doings of Parliament as Phillip managed to finish his coffee and croissant. Some of the members were concerned about Phillip’s more liberal agenda, as well as his spending time in Amber Beach, but final decisions were still in the hands of the royal family. At least one of them was easier to explain than the other.

It was only Margaret’s reappearance reminding Phillip of his meeting with his mother that ended their breakfast. 

“Thank you for your time, minister,” Phillip said. “Unfortunately, we’ll have to cut our discussion on improved social programs short, but I look forward to seeing what you can make of it in the Parliament.”

“A pleasure, your highness.”

Phillip made his way to his mother’s study, flanked as always by Margaret.

“Have you any idea why my mother wished to speak with me this morning?” 

“I’m sorry, your highness, but she hasn’t said.”

Phillip managed a smile. His mother had been ruling Zandar for twenty years now, ever since the death of his grandmother. She was everything that a queen should be, and had taught him the importance of putting his country and duty before everything. Still, it didn’t necessarily mean that they were as close as other mothers and sons, something that seemed common among his comrades on the rangers, if he was interpreting some of Shelby’s comments correctly.

“Enter,” his mother, Queen Eleanor III, said as he reached the doorway. Phillip bowed to his mother as he entered.

“What can I do for you today?” he asked.

“Take a seat,” she said. “It’s been brought to our attention that you’ve been spending a lot of time in Amber Beach, in the United States. Is there something going on that needs to be brought to our notice?”

“No, mother,” Phillip said. “I have made some acquaintances there who could benefit Zandar in the long run, and I feel that helping them would be an excellent use of resources.”

“The people who impersonated you.” It wasn’t a question.

Phillip took a deep breath. “Yes, but…it did turn out that they had a reason. I am asking you to trust me. To do the best for myself and for our nation.”

Eleanor sighed. “You are my son, and you will be the ruler of Zandar after me. I will need an explanation, and soon, but you can have some more time.”

“Thank you,” Phillip said, and then she dismissed him with a nod.

He was rather sure that his mother suspected that he had joined the Power Rangers, and honestly, it was a thing that he should tell her, if he was being honest with himself. But the other Rangers were keeping their identities secret, and he would respect their decision. When it was over, though, he fully intended to have Sir Ivan meet with the royal historians and ensure the accuracy of their history.

The rest of the meetings passed. The museum director was still not happy, but she had been convinced of the necessity, and the funding for a display of fossils for Zandar’s museum worked as an excellent incentive. He did the physical training that he had been shown by the other Rangers, and worked through dinner trying to catch up on paperwork. It was after midnight before he’d managed to go to bed.

When the alarm from his Dino Com went off, it was 2 in the morning. A quick call to Ms. Morgan confirmed that yes, he was needed. Phillip hastily dressed, sent Margaret for some coffee, and then called his zord. He was already nearly across the Atlantic Ocean and patched into the communication systems when he heard the others summon Zords as well. He was sure that it would be over by the time he got there, but he had been summoned and would do his duty.

Arriving at the base, he was correct in his opinion. The others were celebrating victory, with Shelby enthusiastically describing something about how the plan had worked.

All he could do was bring the coffee.

Still, at least he could do something; at least he was part of the team.


End file.
